


Chained - Rewritten

by JaideIsGay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaideIsGay/pseuds/JaideIsGay
Summary: "After those words, the King of Hell kissed the Devil"





	Chained - Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_darkest_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/gifts).



> This is a rewritten version of "Chained" by the_darkest_soul. I hope you like this. It's the first fanfiction I've ever written.

No one ever thought this day would come. The  _Devil_ under  _Crowley's_ total control. Had Hell frozen over?

Ever since Lucifer has been in Hell, he hasn't been treated well. Most of the time, he's been chained up to that insanely un-comfy chair, with a metal collar around his neck, and a muzzle-like thing, keeping his cries, silent, while he's forced to take hit upon hit. The times he wasn't, well... Let's just say it's not pretty.

Today, however, was one of those day when Crowley let Luci out of the chair, and took the muzzle off. Of course, the Devil still had his hands chained behind his back, and collar, with a chain leash, still on. 

"How's my favorite little Devil doing?" Crowley asked with a smug look on his face, pulling him closer by the leash."I'm not going to answer that question, dick head." The fallen angel hissed. "That's no way to speak to your  _master_ now is it?" Lucifer glared at Crowley. "You. Are not. My. _Master._ " "Oh. I am though" With that, the King of Hell grabbed Lucifer by his cuffs, and pinned him to the wall. His hands above his head. The fallen angels breath hitched. "Crowley. You.. Can't do this.." "Oh. I can. You cannot. As I said previously. You are my slave. You hit me, I hit back twice harder. _Don't you dare_ forget that." After those words, the King of Hell kissed the Devil. A quiet moan escaped from Lucifer. I guess being locked in the cage for so long with no sexual contact can really change a man "I see daddy's angel is enjoying this? Well.. As you said. We can't do this." The demon teased, strutting back to his throne. Before he sat, he heard Luci clear his throat. Confused, Crowley turned. He realized Satan stood there without the chains. The king plopped in his throne expecting the worse. Un-expectantly he got a lap full of arch-angel. Now it was Crowley's turn to gasp, but it was interrupted by soft lips on his own. It wasn't lust filled, or arousing in any way.. well slightly, but for the most part, it was full of pent up love. "I.. I really wasn't expecting that.. Wow" The king took a deep breath. Crowley's eyes met with Lucifer's. Luci leaned in, next to the demons ear. "I'm supposed to be your slave, right? Then make me one." Lucifer bit his lower lip. "That would be a 'good boy' gift for you though, and honestly-" Crowley leaned closer and with a hushed whisper he said "You haven't been a  _good_ boy. I think you can change my mind though." 

~End~

 


End file.
